Clandestine Magic
by Gothic Lust
Summary: Double agents Draco Malfoy and Kagome Higurashi team up within the snake pit of Voldemort's stronghold at Malfoy Manor to finally win a war that the Order is slowly loosing. Do they stand any chance against a dark wizard who's eye they are always under?


**Clandestine Magic**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**InuYasha (AU)/ Harry Potter (Slight AU) Xover**

**Drama/Romance/Action-Adventure/Angst **

**My main focus/ Narrator is Draco Malfoy**

**Draco Malfoy/Kagome Higurashi**

**Rated M **

**Summary: **Double agents Draco Malfoy and Kagome Higurashi team up within the snake pit of Voldemort's stronghold at Malfoy Manor to finally win a war that the Order is slowly loosing. Do they stand any chance against a dark wizard who's eye they are always under?

**Author's Note: **I want to put in this warning right now, if you skipped this then too bad, this is the only warning you are going to get!

**WARNING:** This fan fiction is meant to be dark and disturbing, especially later on in the chapters. There is lots of violence, lemons/limes, character deaths, torture and character OOC. **Not for those under the age of 17. Later chapters will get gruesome!**

Also, my fan fiction doesn't follow the books. Dumbledore didn't die in the sixth book, but Draco did lead the Death Eaters into the castle in order to kill Dumbledore. Ignore the seventh book; I'll be changing things about to fit it to my story. In other words, they are all over the age of 20.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the InuYasha or the Harry Potter Universe/Characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Prophecy of a New Era**

"_Dumbledore you can't possibly be saying you'd force me to," _

"_My boy, if I pulled you out now then he'd be suspicious of your involvement within the order, wouldn't he?"_

"_Regardless of that Dumbledore, it's not just me that's in danger, it's,"_

"_I understand that, but she knew the risks just as much as you did."_

"_Dumbledore, I can't do this to her. I refuse to!"_

"_Well then, you better hope that Tom changes his mind." _

"_You know how set he is on this. When he wants something, he gets it no matter what or who is in his way."_

"_Then I suggest you compromise with her my boy, because as of now, you're committed."_

* * *

**18 months earlier:**

The halls of Malfoy Manor were both elegant and gothic in their appeal. The walls were made of dark grey stones and the floors pieced together with dark green and black marble, their sheen dulled from the many feet that trudged the halls bringing dirt from outside. The doors were made of thick dark cherry lumber and reinforced with wrought iron in a spiral design. Paintings of old ancestors told tales of their feats in the wizarding world, many of them blonde and grey eyed except for two women, both of which were dead.

Malfoy Manor had many floors, and not all of which were seen. Above the ground, the property held several labyrinths of different magical plants that were the home to many species of magical and dark creatures alike. From the gates, the manor was an impressively tall structure, towering four stories with a balcony on the fourth floor looming dangerously above the massive double front doors.

The Manor was built of granite and white marble with accents of jade and onyx stones scattered around the massive ledges and columns. Surrounding the windows and doorways were skeletal and serpent convex relieves carved from the granite and marble of the houses' structure. The snake's eyes were outfitted with rubies and emeralds, so that when the sun hit them they glowed eerily. The skeletons were always posed in fear of the snakes, some held onto possessions such as swords and goblets as they ran from the snakes, others held their wands or children. Some were given gruesome deaths, the likes of which that'd strike fear into all who gazed upon them. They were meant to depict the misfortunes that befell any who opposed a pureblood or a Malfoy.

Within these stone walls, the decorum was to depict the gothic royalty of the purebloods. The farther one ventured within, the more alluring it became in the dark appearance of the mysterious romance that lingered. Below the Malfoy Manor's main floor were another four levels, the last of which held the most gruesome and degrading dungeons and torture chambers that told of the Manor's old days of unimaginable power it represented. These halls now slumbered except for the occasional scream from the latest _informant_ that had been captured.

The walls echoed the screams of a woman as she was inducted into their cult. The doors were shut on this floor, the only light coming from beneath a crack from a door on the far right near the end of the hall. A figure stood guard just before the door. He leaned casually against the damp stone wall, his head bowed low so his platinum blonde hair hung about his face disheveled. His arms were crossed above his long black cloak held closed by a silver serpent broach with emerald eyes. He winced lightly at every scream that tore from the woman's throat.

After a few minutes her screams were silenced but followed by the clank of disturbed chains and the heavy thud of a body as it fell against the stone floor. The door opened with a groan and the pale light from a torch flame flooded the dark hall. The figure lifted his head to watch as a short and portly man slinked out, his silver hand holding the torch, a grin spread across his dirty and sweaty face. He pulled his greasy thinning hair from his forehead and motioned for him to follow.

"The Dark Lord calls for you."

The man raised no questions, just lifted himself from the wall and glided effortlessly through the door.

"Have you fetched him like as I asked of you Wormtail?"

"I did as you commanded Master." The balding man spoke from behind his crooked yellow teeth as he bowed low, mindful of the torch within his hand.

The room was quite large and well lit from the many torches that hung upon the walls. Within one dimly lit corner however lay the crumpled figure of a woman, her black hair matted with blood and sweat was pasted to her face and neck obscuring it from his view. Her clothes where destroyed and stained, her hands and feet cuffed to the walls linked by old steel chains.

Standing near her head were two men, both dressed in all black. The farthest from the woman had a pale face, greasy shoulder length black hair, and a large hooked nose. Above his nose sat a pair of cold black eyes that stared impassively at the blonde haired man who just entered.

Next to him stood the man who spoke, he too was pale, but that is where the resemblance ended. This man held a dangerous demeanor if his looks were not convincing of his might. His eyes were sunk in slightly at the sockets, the irises of his eyes were a deep red color almost like crimson blood, and his pupils took a snake like slit. He held almost no nose, like the snake that rested upon his shoulders. This man was completely bald and rather tall, his hand played lightly with his wand between long boney fingers. The man's robes billowed around him like smoke as he dipped to kneel by the woman's head.

He captured her face by the chin and lifted her to meet his gaze. Her black hair parted from her face slightly as many of the strands were stuck to her forehead and cheeks. The man pushed them aside and stared into her sapphire blue-grey eyes.

"Congratulations, your induction into my ranks was a success." He brushed more of her hair from her extremely pale face. "You have surpassed many of my top ranked followers in your devotion. You didn't utter any words of betrayal under our persuasions, and that my dear girl has earned your spot in my elite."

He released her and gracefully strode to the door, the other man and Wormtail following him. He turned to address the black haired man when he neared the door.

"Serverus, fetch this woman a potion to heal her wounds. I wouldn't want her out of commission for too long, I plan to use her skill for the best operations I could give her."

Snape bowed, not low like Wormtail, but low enough to show his respect for the man before him.

"As you wish my Lord," He turned on his heels and strolled out the door.

The blonde haired man still stood in his spot, his eyes never leaving the form of the fallen woman.

"My Lord Voldemort," He began, his eyes meeting the other man's.

"Yes Draco."

"I wish to stay by her side as she heals." He spoke his request. "I don't trust her well being into the care of Pettigrew."

"You may, I have other uses for Wormtail at the moment." With that he strode out the door, Wormtail following in hurried steps.

Draco crossed the room in long strides. He pulled off his cloak to reveal a white long sleeved button-up shirt and black slacks. He draped it over the woman's broken body carefully.

"So, how was your baptism?" He asked sarcastically.

"Go to hell Malfoy." She groaned and hugged the cloak closer.

"Kagome, I do believe we are already there." He laughed out. They then spent the remainder of their time in silence, waiting for Snape and the potion he was sure to bring.

**

* * *

**

One Year Later: (6 months before the italicized conversation)

Draco sighed as he leaned against the heavy doors of Malfoy Manor drenched from the cold rain. He clutched his left arm tightly as blood spilled from between his fingers onto his black robes and pristine white shirt. He groaned as he shifted to slide down the doors, his wand clattered to the floor and rolled away to his right. Draco paid it no mind and curled to place his head between his knees as he clutched his wounded arm tighter.

"You know, you shouldn't be sitting there," a voice chuckled from the dark. "You might get stepped on."

From the dark hallway strode out a tall blonde man. His jaw was strong and square, his lips were thin and his eyes were as cold as ice. They glared at the man seated before the grand doors of their home, wounded and cold.

"Plan to step on me do you?" Draco bit out.

"With all my might," He responded with another chuckle. The man grinned at Draco and collected the boy's wand as he continued to walk to him.

"If you leave this lying around then someone might think you're careless, right cousin?" He kneeled and tucked the wand into Draco's breast pocket. He then stood and ruffled Draco's platinum blonde hair.

"You looked better with your hair greased back, like a true Malfoy heir." His laughter died out as he grabbed Draco's hair roughly. Draco made no move to stop him; he clutched his wound tighter and hissed loudly as the pain of his pulled scalp throbbed.

"Don't get too comfortable cousin, I will unseat you from your throne," He pulled Draco's hair so he could face him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "And step on you like the bug that you are."

He released him and Draco fell heavily against the thick wood and iron doors. Draco watched as his cousin left from where he came, his scalp stinging and his wound burning.

As the footsteps died to a silence Draco grinned and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Don't count on it cousin," He groaned and stood, using the doors to help lift his weight. He then ruffled his hair so it lay, rather messily around his ears. "Don't count on it." He then walked out from the hall through and adjacent hallway, grabbing his wand from his breast pocket.

Even as he opened the door to his room he knew she was there, he could hear the bed creak as she kicked her feet and watched the shadows as they played with the faint light that crept from beneath his door. He wiped his right hand on his pant leg and opened the door, careful not to leave any blood on the handle.

Just as he stepped in and removed his cloak she grabbed his injured arm. He hissed in pain but allowed her to look at it. She tore at the rip in the sleeve allowing her better access to the wound.

"That was a good shirt." He mumbled.

"And it can always be fixed." She snapped.

Draco turned his eyes down, away from hers that were glaring holes into his head. "He's angry again." He breathed out heavily.

He heard her sigh and drop his arm. Draco watched her as she walked into his bathroom and returned with a small white hand towel, gauze, and a potion he couldn't recognize at this moment.

"Sit." She commanded as she too took a seat on his bed.

Draco crossed the room to join her. He automatically handed her his left arm.

"Why's he angry this time?" She asked gently as she used the towel to dry his arm and stop the blood flow.

"I'm not _progressing_ to his liking." He ran his right hand through is hair as he sighed yet again. "He wants me to be a copy of himself but,"

"It's hard. I know." She used a clean part of the towel to apply the potion to his wound and surrounding flesh that had been burned. "He sometimes looses face when he's angry and forgets that you're not his son, and so pushes you like he would do to his own child."

"It's painful when he's disappointed. He has a natural tendency towards violence."

"It would seem his tendencies have come about more often against you." She sighed, gathering the towel and supplies.

"I understand his methods, I grew up with them enforced upon me—'The Malfoy Heir' should be a man, and train as a man would. My father went thought similar methods of conditioning."

She stood from the bed with the bloodied towel and things wrapped within it. She kneeled between his knees and placed a hand to his cheek.

"Just because it is tradition and your father and his father took part in this sadistic torture they consider training, doesn't mean you need to be a part of it." She spoke gently, searching for his eyes beneath his shaggy blonde hair.

"It's hard to change such traditions, especially on a whim like yours. It has been in place for several centuries, since the first Malfoy came about."

"But I'm not the only one feeling the effects Draco, no matter how much you deny it." She pushed the hair from his forehead with her right hand and allowed it to ghost its way back to his left cheek. "If you take any more of what they are doing to you," She leaned closer to him so that he was forced to look into her eyes "You're going to break." She stood and disappeared into his bathroom.

Draco sat still, his elbows resting on his thighs, legs parted comfortably and his head hanging loose about his neck, back hunched with the weight of his thoughts. True traditions were hard to break, much like destroying a dynasty in which Voldemort had begun to bring about; and placing in a new one was even harder. Draco had decided since he was young and begun such lessons, that he would not bring up his son in such ways. He would instill healthy morals and lessons upon his children so that they may pass it on, a kindness towards others and a determination like his and Potter's to bring about change for the good of all—pureblood, muggle-born, squib and muggle alike.

There was sharp knock on the door, he could hear from within his bathroom as Kagome gasped softly and drop one of the items she was trying to put away. She peeked around the frame of the door, staring at Draco as he slowly made his way to his bedroom door. He grasped his wand tighter and pointed it towards the bathroom door, locking it shut. He heard Kagome give a squeak in surprise and watched as the lights inside were hurriedly shut off.

When her movements stilled, he demanded to know who dared to bother him at this time of night. There was no reply, rather another annoying sharp knock. Draco groaned and with his good arm, he opened the door slightly, holding this wand at the ready.

"Yes," he sneered, praying that the figure cloaked in black would retreat from the foot of his doorway so that he could get Kagome out as fast as he could, it would be trouble if they were spotted together more often then they should be. They played a heavy role to their 'comrades' in Voldemort's ranks. They played the role of two people who couldn't stand one another but were valued partners for a good amount of the missions they were sent on. It was easier for one of them to escape detection of they were never pinned to be working together against Voldemort.

"Hold your tongue boy," The cloak was pulled back to reveal the hooked nose and shoulder length greasy black hair of his previous professor. "I have been sent to check your wound."

Snape easily pushed his way past Draco and made his way to the bed. He set down his large case and began to pull out instruments, potions and cloth bandages from its depths. Draco grinned and shut his front door allowing it to slam heavily against the jam of the frame. "Then do come in." he sneered again.

When Draco had shut the door and locked it, Snape immediately began a sequence of complex wand motions, mumbling the incantations silently under his breath. With a final twirl on his heel his spell was completed. Not a word was spoken as they searched the room for any object or unwanted guest into their conversation before relaxing, sure in themselves that they were safe to say what they needed.

"You may stop hiding now Higurashi." Snape snapped at the door to the bathroom. A string of curses and a few noises that suspiciously sounded like a few broken and fallen objects drifted through the door before it opened and a tousled looking Kagome walked out as gracefully as she could. How she managed to botch it up every time was a mystery, but she somehow tripped on an invisible log or over her own two feet and pitched forward. Draco caught her delicately, like he had every time that they were caught together by Snape.

"Do you two not understand the meaning of _discrete_?" He glared at them before returning to his bag.

"So Draco, do you know what _discrete_ means?" Kagome mocked.

"Haven't a clue." He replied, watching Snape as he rounded on them, a book threateningly raised to clash with the back of their heads. Immediately both ducked the blow, too used to the way the man acted upon his revenge, and reappeared erect a few feet away.

"The two of you are hopeless." He sneered then opened the book, sifting through the pages with flicks of his long fingers.

Kagome waited rather impatiently for Snape to finish flipping through the old book, she tapped her foot rather insistently upon the marble floor of Draco's room. Draco squeezed her elbow; in her shock and pain she stopped her movement.

"Ouch, that hurt you bastard." She growled, rubbing the sore spot with her hand.

"Then it worked." He said impassively, watching interestedly as Snape finally landed on the page he needed. Draco grinned as he watched Snape squint to read the lines on the page. "Would you like some reading glasses professor, you're squinting rather hard?"

A projectile book launched itself towards Draco's head, and using his wand as a bat, he wacked it back to land with a light thump on his queen sized plush mattress. "Now that was quite childish professor." Draco replied, wagging his finger as if to scold a child.

"Home run!" Kagome giggled lightly.

"Enough of your mocking, I have something here you both may wish to read." Snape tilted the book to the side and with the tip of his wand, lit the passage aglow in an amber color for them to find the text he wished for them to read. They moved lightly as if they were adrift on the light swells of a calm ocean. The characters were not in English, but rather in Japanese.

"You should be glad that we know how to read Japanese or you'd be out of luck." Draco ground out through his teeth and took the book from his professor's arms.

"You should know how to read it Draco, after all, weren't many of your summers spent in Japan on for external studies and training." Snape derided. "And Miss. Higurashi, I'll be disappointed if you forgot your native tongue."

"Doubtful." Kagome replied as she turned to read the characters.

Draco growled at the memories of those torturous hot summer days in a foreign country before he too turned to read the passage Dumbledore knowingly passed through Snape to them.

"_Under a blood moon, full and bright above the dark and restless land, an innocent is sacrificed. The cries for revenge will be sated as the man of dark power falls, and with his ashes spread on the tortured winds, a new age will dawn. The rise of peace will reign so long as the innocent is lost."_

He felt Kagome tremble next to him. His grip on the book tightened, then went limp. The book fell, the glowing kanji fading as it flipped to land on the old and tattered pages. Every hair and nerve stood on end. He didn't know why, but this prophecy affected him more than it should.

"Severus, this couldn't possibly be," Kagome's voice shook, her face paled as she stared glassy eyed at the fallen volume.

"I'm afraid it is. Dumbledore found it among his many worthless possessions covered in years of dust. After careful scrutiny of the text, he found the prophecy you just read." Snape turned his eyes to his silent male companion. Draco stared at the book spread open on the floor, the title on the spine face up. The worn leather was peeling and cracked with age. The place where the authors name would have been was either torn off or never written in, though the year it was published sat bright on the black leather, un-worn by time and decay; 1666.

"Voldemort's defeat will cost the life of an innocent person. Could we really slaughter someone for the crimes of another man to gain victory over him?" Draco whispered out as he glared ruthlessly at the title on the spine.

"Innocent people are killed every day. I don't see how this would be any different." Snape replied as he bent over to pick up the old book.

Kagome turned her face away in guilt for a deed they would ultimately need to accomplish. Tears ran down her cheeks, she lifted her arm to wipe them away with the sleeve of her shirt. Draco placed a strong hand on her shoulder and glared at the book once more, hoping that if it caught fire then the prophecy would be no more. He hoped that for all it was worth, that what the prophecy foretold was not something set in stone.

**

* * *

**

Well there it is, chapter one. I hope this has piqued your interest because it has held me as its slave for some time. It begs me to write it, so write the idea I shall. Also, I have changed the appearance of Malfoy Manor, well... a lot. But I like my take on it. But yes, there will still be strutting white peacocks. :) Lucius can't live without his fancy peacocks. ;P

**Please read and review. Until next time…**

**Ps. Do you like the title _Clandestine Magic_, or should I go with something else? I'm not very good with titles apparently.**

**-Gothic Lust**


End file.
